


It Wasn't Just a Mission

by bckeybarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad James "Bucky" Barnes, F/M, I'm so bad at tagging im sorry, Mutant Reader, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Reader, Pregnant Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckeybarnes/pseuds/bckeybarnes
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission. But that wasn’t what it was. HYDRA kidnapped you and injected you with the Winter Soldier’s semen. All because they wanted a powerful soldier.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of sperm/semen injection, pregnancy, angst, kidnapping, sexual assault, swearing, slight violence, angst, I’ll add more later on.
> 
> I used google translate for the German that’s spoken. Sorry if it’s incorrect. Also, I change Bucky’s name towards the end due to him changing back into the winter soldier. lol I’m super nervous to post this but aye you gotta get over your fears sometime am I right?

 

 

Just a mission, they said.

It’d be easy, they said.

Simple, in-and-out, they said.

But they never mentioned that you would get fucking kidnapped and sexually assaulted.

You were lucky you weren’t harmed during your efforts of fighting but it was too late. They had already fucking violated your body and injected the Winter Soldier’s _semen_ inside you.

After knocking out the HYDRA soldier, you called your best friend with his phone.

“Nat, please, please, _please_ , answer. Fuck— Nat! Hey! Uh—“

“Oh my _god!_ Y/N! Guys! It’s _Y/N!_ Jesus fuck, what happened? You sound like… you sound like you’ve been screaming your head off. What the fuck happened?” Nat’s snarl was vicious and you normally would have growled at her, but now was not the time to let your inner wolf out.

“Nat,” You bit back a sob as you heard some HYDRA Soldiers start shouting in German. “You have to come get me. I—“

 _I’m weak_. You wanted to say. “They fucked me up big time.” You say instead.

“Fuck. Okay, Y/N, I got your coordinates. We’re coming.”

“Bring everyone. They—“ you gulped, knowing what you now meant to them. “They did something to me and they won’t let me go so easily.”

“Of course, sweetheart. We’ll be there.” It wasn’t Nat but Tony instead. You let out a soft sob.

“Dad… fuck… I miss you.” You cried as you slowly lowered yourself onto the ground. “I miss everyone. Please come get u-me.” You almost let _it_ slip.

“Y/N, we’re in the quinjet. Just hang in for us, baby, okay?” Tony whispered and you heard Steve shout orders in the background.

“Okay… I’ll wait.” You whispered while nodding, clenching your free hand before resting it on top of your small bump on your stomach. “We’ll wait.”

* * *

Steve knew that HYDRA would have more security than normal because of you, but goddamn. This was fucking _insanity_.

There were _over a thousand_ men patrolling just the first wing of the fucking building.

“What the fuck did they do to her?” Bucky whispered as he watched the HYDRA Solider’s standstill by the doors.

“Whatever they did, it wasn’t good. And they’re pretty damn proud.” Tony growled in his suit.

“We’ll need to come up with a plan. Buck, you know how to get inside right?” Steve asked and Bucky shrugged slightly.

“I mean, yeah, I do. But not with a bunch of fuckin’ soldiers marching just outside the goddamn doors.” He said and Steve sighed.

“Guys! We’re gonna have to speed this little rescue mission up,” Nat said with a worried look on her face. Steve’s eyes widened. “They know she’s free.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Tony shouted. “That’s my—“ he paused and leaned his head back, groaning softly. “That’s my fuckin’ daughter in there. I’ve already gone _five months_ without her, I won’t go anymore.”

“Tony, we’ll get her.” Bucky’s voice was firm and determined, just what Tony needed to hear.

“Thank you.” Tony couldn’t come up with a sarcastic remark. His fucking daughter was inside a goddamn HYDRA base.

“Alright! Let’s start planning.”

* * *

You breathed in, clenching your eyes shut.

“Y _/N, I know it hurts, but—_ “

“But nothing, Mel! You fuckin—“ You paused, tears falling down your cheeks. “You didn’t let me get away… you should have helped me!” You cried, covering your face with your hands.

Mel didn’t respond and you knew she didn’t have anything to say. You were angry with her.

She _let you_ get pregnant.

—

Bucky was anxious. You were his friend. He knew it was going to be a dangerous mission, but he thought you could handle it. And you could. But, HYDRA had something else planned for you.

 _But what?_ Bucky wondered.

“Bucky, I want you to go find Y/N. Nat, Sam, and Tony, you help me with the Soldiers. Bruce, if you feel up to it, you can help as well, but otherwise just watch the quinjet and get it prepared for another person. Remember, we don’t know how injured Y/N is.” Steve said and they all nodded.

Bucky jumped out of the plane, landing smoothly and then began shooting.

—

Once you heard gunshots, you immediately stood up, only to groan softly.

“Too fast.” You muttered, cupping the bottom of your bulging stomach. “Okay, baby. Let’s go find _your daddy_.” Suddenly you gasped as a gunshot went off behind you.

“Oh, schöne frau, where are you going?” ( _Pretty lady_ ) A HYDRA soldier said as he held a gun in his hand. You whimpered, falling onto the ground, holding your leg.

“W-what? Why are you doing this?” You moaned in pain.

“Because, baby girl, you have the Winter Soldier’s baby inside you,” he whispered as he walked over to you. “And once that baby is born, it’ll be made into the worlds greatest soldier.”

“Stop!” You shouted, eyes glowing gold. “I won’t let you take _my_ baby!” A snarl tore from your throat, Mel slowly taking over.

“Oh? Is the little wolf gonna take control? Come on pup, lets fight.” The soldier grinned and you growled lowly.

“Stirb.” _(Die)_ You muttered as you stood up, the bullet falling from your leg as you shifted into your large wolf form.

Your wolf form was a brown and grey wolf, standing at the height of 167 centimeters (five feet and six inches.)

The soldier’s eyes widened as you lunged at him.

By the time Bucky came into the room, you were back into your human form covered in blood with the soldier’s body next to your feet. Luckily, the hospital gown you wore covered your body, including your bump.

“Bucky,” You whispered and tears formed in your eyes. He looked at the mess you made before rushing to your side, picking you up carefully and setting you into his lap as he sat down on the ground. “Oh my god, _Bucky_.” A whimper escaped your throat and you nuzzled your face into his neck, seeking out his comforting scent.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, petting your hair. “I got you. You’re okay.” Bucky breathed in your scent, knowing you were finally safe in his arms made him sigh in relief.

“The—the others?” You sniffed and wiped your eyes. “Where are the others?”

“Right here, baby girl.” Tony’s voice echoed as he stepped into the lab with Sam behind him.

“Where’s Nat and Steve?” You asked and looked around for them. Once you said their names, they walked into the room. Nat had a dark glint in her eyes and Steve didn’t even look at you.

“Y/N, why is there a room with a queen-sized bed and a crib next to it?” Nat’s tone was dark and it made you tense up. You wanted to growl at her, but you held yourself back and bit your lip instead.

“I—“

“Y/N? What’s project ‘WINTER BABY K-9’?” Tony asked as he held a file in his hand. He opened the head part of his suit so his face was showing and began reading.

After a few quiet seconds, Tony closed the file and set it onto the table before blasting it with one of his blasters on his hand.

“Please tell me they didn’t do that to you.” He whispered and tears fell down your face.

“Do what?” Bucky asked. His tone was harsh and you could tell he was getting impatient. You closed your eyes as more tears fell down your cheeks. You grabbed one of Bucky’s hands and placed it on your stomach so he could feel the bump.

“They,” you breathed in and bit your lip. “They somehow had some of your—“

“They got her pregnant with your sperm,” Tony said harshly as he glared down at the ashes of the file.

“What the fuck? Is that even possible?” Sam asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. You looked over at him and nodded.

Bucky’s eyes were wide as he stared down at your stomach, rubbing his hand on it gently.

“So that’s what the crib is for,” Nat said and Steve looked up at his best friend.

“Buck?” He whispered and slowly walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Bucky jumped and moved away slightly, his shoulders caving inwards as if to protect you.

Steve bit his lip and stepped away.

“They made sure I was healthy and eating every day and was comfortable so I could keep the baby healthy. I— they hurt me at first when I tried f-fighting them but once they,” you paused and closed your eyes again and then opened them again. “Once they put it in me, they didn’t do anything else.”

“How come your throat was all horse over the phone then?” Nat asked as she walked over to you, placing her hand on your knee.

“One of the tried touching me.” You whispered. “Sexually.”

Bucky’s grip on you tightened, Tony growled and clenched his fists, Sam clenched his jaw and looked down, and Steve exhaled, licking his lips before biting them harshly as if it keep himself from lashing out in anger.

“So I screamed. A lot. And then a HYDRA soldier came in and saw what was happening and shot him. Right in front of me. I couldn’t shift whe-when he was touching me. He put a collar on me that made me—“

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” Tony whispered and began walking towards you but Bucky looked up at him with cold eyes and Tony froze.

“Oh shit, Buck,” Steve muttered and went to go grab his arm only to be stopped by Nat’s hand.

“Stop. He’s not Bucky right now. Let Y/N handle this.” She whispered as she looked at Tony and Steve.

The Soldier looked down at you and rubbed your stomach once again. “Mine?” He whispered. You nodded and placed one of your hands on top of his.

“Yeah, Buck. That’s yours.” You whispered back and the Soldier leaned his forehead against yours. You sighed in relief and closed your eyes, licking your lips.

But your eyes snapped open once you heard footsteps come running towards the lab you all were in.

“Fuck, Bucky, hey man, we gotta get going,” Sam said and pointed to the door once the Soldier turned to look at him.

The Soldier looked down at you and frowned. “They wanna take you away from me?” He said and slowly stood up with you still in his arms as he held you bridal style.

“They hurt me, Bucky.” You said and moved your hand onto his cheek causing him to lean into your touch. “Please get me out of here.”

And when you thought his eyes couldn’t get any duller or colder, they did.

“Hurt you? They hurt you?” He said and you nodded.

“Please get me out of here, Bucky. I wanna go home.” He nodded at you and turned to look at the rest of the team.

“Mission details?” He whispered.

“Just get her to the quinjet safely, Bucky. That’s your mission.” Tony said immediately and the Soldier nodded again.

“Y/N?” Nat asked before the Soldier walked out the door and he paused. “What will you do with the baby?” Her tone was soft and you bit your lip.

“She’ll keep it,” The Soldier answered for you causing your eyes to widen in surprise.

“Buck, you know it’s not your decision, right?” Steve said and the Soldier turned to look at him.

“Y/N and this baby could finally bring happiness to my life. Why would you take that away from me?” Your heart broke from his tone and your instincts to comfort took over as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Hey, I’ll keep them, okay? I’ll keep ‘em.” You said into his ear. “Just get all of us home safe, okay?” He nodded and licked his lips before nodding again. The Soldier opened the door and looked out, looking for any soldiers coming their way. “Be careful, everyone.”

“You too, Y/N,” Steve said as the Soldier walked the two three out of the lab and into the hall.


	2. TWO

Once the Soldier had managed to get you both to the quinjet safely, he looked around and gathered some of the teammate’s extra clothes and bundled them up to form a nest.

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “How’d you know I’d want a nest?” You asked in surprise. The Soldier looked down at you and gave you a small but soft smile.

“Felt right?” He answers but it sounded more like a question than an answer. You chuckle under your breath and reach up to cup his cheek.

“You know me so well.” And it was true. Bucky knew you really well. You smiled and leaned up to press your lips against his cheek. His eyes closed for a moment and then immediately shot open once the rest of the Avengers entered the quinjet. He was instantly in front of you, his body covering yours, and you held back a laugh as you peeked out from behind his back.

“Hey, big guy, just us,” Sam said and you climbed into the nest the Soldier made for you. The Soldier felt your warmth leave from behind him and he panicked slightly but then calmed when he saw you moving into the nest he made for you.

It certainly wasn’t perfect, hell, it wasn’t  _even close_  to being remotely good but knowing  ~~Bucky~~ the Soldier made it made Mel purr in satisfaction.

That was when you noticed Bruce sitting in the front of the quinjet. Your eyes widened as a whine escaped your mouth. The Soldier heard the whine and was crouching in front of you instantly.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is the _baby_  okay?” He was worried and you could  _smell_  the concern coming off of him in waves. It was a sour scent and that didn’t rest well with Mel.

You nodded, “Yeah, it’s just,” You sighed. “I didn’t even notice Bruce sitting up there. And he didn’t even notice u- is he seriously sleeping?”

“He’s sleeping, alright,” Natasha replied and you giggled, shaking your head. Natasha smirked your way and began walking towards you only to be glared at by the Soldier. “Hey now, you know me.”

“Yeah, I said that to him on those killer ships a while back and I still got my butt handed to me.” Steve butted in and you threw your head back with laughter.

The Soldier’s eyes softened at the sight of you laughing and he reached out to grab your arm. “Can I sit in the nest with you?” He asked softly and you bit your lip to hold a moan back.

 _“What a perfect mate! Did you hear that? He asked to come into the nest! No male does that!_” Mel purred inside your head and you nodded to the Soldier quickly.

“H-how do you know so much about wolves?” You asked almost embarrassed. The Soldier just gave a small smile in return and stepped into the nest, slipping behind you so your back was pressed against his chest and his legs were on either side of your own legs.

“Books.” Was all he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist so both hands could rest on your stomach.

“Hey, uh, can we get movin’ sometime soon, Cap?” Sam asked as he held the quinjet’s door open while Tony fired off some of his blasters against the HYDRA soldiers shooting at the quinjet. “We got a bunch of angry soldiers comin’ towards us.”

“Yeah, Tony! Get in! Let’s get Y/N home!” And like that, Tony was immediately inside the quinjet. Steve looked everyone over, like a mother dog counting up her pups, and nodded to himself before letting the quinjet take off into the sky.

The ride was quiet for the most part. You had fallen asleep against the Soldier’s warm body while he kept a protective hold on you. Tony kept trying to get close to you but seeing the Soldier’s cold glare made him stop and go to Steve to whine about his friend being “a protective asshole over  _my_ daughter.”

“Uh, how come my extra clothes are missing?” Sam asked and turned towards the rest of the team who turned towards you and the Soldier. “Ah. I see.” He nodded to himself and then sighed before going back to sit down.

Natasha’s sharp eyes on you and the Soldier made him stiffen up. She noticed this and smirked, which made him tense up even more. His hold on you tightened and you let out a muffled groan.

“Bucky,” You moaned. “Not so tight. Hurts.” Once you said the words, his hold on you left which caused you to whine at the lost of contact and warmth. The Soldier’s emotions were evident on his face. Between confused and looking lost, whatever it was, it made Natasha laugh.

“Sorry, Y/N. Won’t happen again.” The Soldier said and you just sighed and sat up just a little only to be stopped by a light fluttering in your stomach. You gasped and cupped your stomach.

“Y/N!” Everyone, including the Soldier, but Bruce shouted. Tony, Natasha, and Sam shifted closer only to be stopped by a deep and loud voice.

“ _Don’t touch her!_ ” The Soldier snarled as he held you against him, his body caving in once again as if this action would protect you.

“Barnes, you have  _my_  fucking daughter,” Tony reminded him with a piercing glare and a firm tone.

“Shut the fuck up, everyone!” You snarled and everyone snapped their attention towards you. “I’m seventeen weeks in, meaning I’m almost five months pregnant. It’s common to-” You groaned and pressed a hand to your stomach. “It’s normal for babies to start kickin’.”

You watched everyone visibly relax which made you roll your eyes.

“Do you wanna feel, Buck?” You asked and held out your free hand to the Soldier.

“Also, I’d like to ask a question.” Tony’s voice made you pause and look up towards him. “Why hasn’t Tin-Can here changed back?”

You turned back towards the Soldier and titled your head to the side in wonder.

“Not sure. Bucky, how come you haven’t changed back?” You asked. The Soldier eyes met yours and you smelt sadness roll off of him.

“You don’t want me?” He whispered and you gasped, removing your hands from his and your stomach so you could wrap them around his neck and bring his head into your chest.

“No! Bucky, no! I do what you! Fuck, I want you so much. But I want the both of you, okay? So maybe once your done feeling the baby kick, you can switch back and give the other Bucky a turn. How ‘bout that? That okay?” You asked and felt him nod in your hold. You nodded as well and slowly pulled your arms away from him and grabbed his hand once again.

“After him, I wanna turn,” Steve called out from the front of the quinjet and you grinned.

“Dammit! Steve! She’s my daughter, I should go first before all of you, including you, Fullmetal.” You practically screeched in laughter at Tony’s mention of the anime ‘Fullmetal Alchemist.’

“I called it first,” Steve shouted in response to Tony’s shout.

“Stop!” You laughed. “Imma pee my pants!”

“Babe, you don’t have any pants on,” Natasha noted and you turned, glaring at her playfully, still snickering.

“Whatever, you know what I mean. Now, Buck, do you wanna touch your baby?” You asked and shifted to look at him. He bit his lip before nodding slightly. “Then do it, love. There’s no reason to be scared. You won’t hurt me.”

The Soldier nods and gently pressed his flesh hand against your bump. You let out a soft groan as the baby kicked where their dad’s hand was. The Soldier’s once dull eyes lit up as he snapped his head up to look you in the eyes.

“I felt them. They-they kicked me!” He gasped and Mel purred within you. “ _Stevie_ , you gotta come feel this.”

And like that, everyone knew that their Bucky was back.

“Nat? Can you take over for me?” Steve asked and Nat nodded even though Steve couldn’t see her doing so. They switched places and Steve took three big steps and was immediately next to you and Bucky.

“Can he feel, Y/N?” Bucky asked, excitement filling his entire body. You smiled and leaned towards Steve.

“May I?” Steve asked with a hand already placed out. You gave him a nod and his hand shot towards your stomach, but Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and gently placed it where the first kick was.

“Wait for it,” You spoke with closed eyes, leaning back into Bucky. You felt the small yet strong kick and the heard Steve and Bucky gasp. Your eyebrows furrowed as you noticed two kicks, in two separate areas. “What the hell?” You muttered and Steve’s hands dropped from your stomach.

“Y/N? D-Did I do something wrong?” Steve’s concerned voice snapped you out of your daze and you shook your head.

“No… I swear I felt.. Never mind. It could have been nothing.” You gave them a fake smile, but they all recognized that something was wrong.

“Tell me, Y/N,” Bucky murmured in your ear while Steve planted his hands back on your stomach. You bit your lip, trying to feel for-

There it was again. It was right after- right after you and Bucky touched your bump at the same time.

“ _Twins_ ,” Mel whispered and your eyes widened.

“Y/N, you’re scaring me,” Bucky said and you felt the quinjet land.

“B-Bucky, everyone, I think I’m having twins.”

* * *

 

Bucky immediately had you off the quinjet and took off towards the medical bay with you in his arms.

“Fuck, Tin-Can! You keep stealing my little girl away from me!” Tony growled from behind the both of you.

“Tony, she’s Bucky’s girl now, you gotta accept that,” Steve said, also right behind you two.

“All this happened while I was asleep?” Bruce heaved and you bit your lip, both hands on your stomach as you tried to feel for both of your babies.

“Y/N? Answer me, doll. Are  _they_  okay?” Bucky was in such distress, you could practically taste it. “Are  _you_  okay?”

“I don’t know? Buck,” You paused as you felt around your stomach, attempting to find your second baby. Bruce leads the three of you into the medical bay. “Set me down and then put your hand on my stomach.” You said.

Bucky followed your instructions and placed his hands on you.

_There it was again!_

Bucky looked at your face which was scrunched up in a frown. Once you moved your hand to the other side of your stomach, there was another kick. You yelped at the strength, causing the three men in the room to snap their heads towards you.

“Y/N? Baby? You okay?” Tony asked and you nodded slowly, head tilted to the side as you tried to make the same baby kick again.

Instead, the other one kicked against Bucky’s hand.

“Fuck, Buck, these kids got your fuckin’ strength that’s for sure.” You groaned softly as you slowly laid back on the medical bed. Bucky’s metal hand rested on your lower back as he helped you lay back.

“’m sorry.” He muttered and you just shook your head with a tight smile on your face as both babies kick against his hand.

“Don’t be, as much as it hurts, it’s comforting to my wolf side.” You said as your golden eyes radiated towards him before they returned back to their usual color.

“How?” Bruce asked as he walked over to your side with the stick used in an ultrasound. “Oh, uh, I’m gonna do an ultrasound to make sure you have, uh, one baby or twins, and then to check if they’re okay.”

“My wolf side is, how do I say this,” You paused and bit the inside of your cheek while Bucky played around with the babies inside you. Pressing one hand to one side of your stomach and the other to another side, and once one of the babies touched his hand, he moved it to another area. “She’s very mother bear or mother hen-like. Protective of all close to her, violent to strangers.”

“How come she didn’t help you when you were in HYDRA?” Steve asked and you held back an angry growl which was directed more towards Mel than Steve.

“The collar, remember?” You said as Tony walked to your side. “Dad.” You whispered and Tony grabbed one of your shoulders and brought you into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. This is all my fault. I had a bad feeling about that mission, but you were so excited to go. I didn’t wanna crush that. I’m s-”

“Dad, you didn’t know. Besides,” You gave him a small smile as you grabbed his hand and placed it where Bucky’s hand once was. “I’m not alone. I got the team to help me out, and it won’t be like they’ll grow up fatherless. Bucky seems to want them-”

“Of course I want them. How could I not? Sure you were forced into this, but these little beings inside of you are made from you and I. How- how could I ever get rid of that?” Bucky interrupted and sat down on the bed next to you while Bruce began putting the blue gel onto your stomach.

You shrieked at the coldness and grabbed Bucky’s hand instinctively.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bruce whispered and began spreading it around with the stick. He then turned towards the computer and smiled slightly. “Looks like we’ll have two baby Barnes running around the tower.” He announced and you bit your lips, trying to contain your tears.

Bucky didn’t though, he looked over at you with the biggest smile you have ever seen him wear, tears falling onto his cheeks. Steve and Tony even had a couple tears of their own fall from their eyes. After seeing Bucky’s tears, you let out a sob, smiling.

“Wanna know the genders?” Bruce asked with his smile still on his face. You and Bucky nodded simultaneously. “You’re havin’ a girl and a boy.” Your hands went to your face as you let out louder cries.

“Oh my god,” You cried and Bucky reached over and took you into his arms.

“ _Thank you._ ” He whispered and you smiled against his neck. Sure it was HYDRA that did this to you, but something good came out of it. You and Bucky were gonna have a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end! I hope you enjoyed this two-part series!


End file.
